deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dante (Devil May Cry 2001)
Sometime before their eighth birthday, Eva gave Dante and Vergil each a half of the Perfect Amulet. Eventually, Sparda died, and Eva and the twins were left alone. When Dante was eight years old, he and his family were attacked by demons. Eva was killed, and though both Vergil and Dante survived, the twins were separated, and Dante believed Vergil to have died. Eva was killed, and though both Vergil and Dante survived, the twins were separated, and Dante believed Vergil to have died. At some point after this, Dante met Enzo and began a demon-hunting business under the alias Anthony "Tony". Abilities Dante, as one of the sons of Sparda, possesses extraordinary powers beyond that of any human being, and which surpasses that of most demons. He has the strength of even the strongest demons and can punch through and/or shatter stone with little difficulty, and often overpowers demons much larger than himself, though he was able to stop the punch of a giant statue with some difficulty. In Devil May Cry: The Animated Series, Dante is seen snapping handcuffs and overpowering human authorities as well as street thugs with no effort. Dante's display of superhuman strength indicates that his muscles produce exessive amounts of energy, as well as his bones, organs, and epidermis being much stronger than that of humans and allowing him to exert his enhanced muscle power to vast proportions without fear of injury or fatigue. Dante is blindingly fast, able to dash a short distance to dodge attacks, dodge bullets fired at close range, and move so fast that he appears to teleport. He is extremely agile; able to jump to great heights or even to balance on a flying rocket, as well as run up vertical walls. He is also naturally acrobatic. He is able to channel his power into various physical objects, ranging from his guns to the air itself. Dante can instantly heal from nearly any wound; even the Hell Prides were surprised when he mostly ignored their attack on him at the beginning of Devil May Cry 3. Dante has been shown to simply shrug off wounds that would either disable or outright kill a normal Human, such as being impaled through the chest with his own sword (something that happens to him during almost every game), struck by opponents with superhuman strength, or being shot point-blank in the head and stomach. Dante also appears to be able to breathe underwater; while within the Ghost Ship or while swimming in Devil May Cry, he is able to remain underwater indefinitely. Additionally, Dante possesses great resistance to heat, as shown in Devil May Cry 4 when he casually sat on the flaming tail of Berial and came out with little more than a burnt coat. On top of his incredible demonic powers, Dante has also proven himself to be an extremely capable combatant. He has shown incredible proficiency with many types of weapons including several different types of swords, nunchaku, gauntlets, and a scythe/guitar hybrid, displaying near mastery of them within moments of picking them up. He is also quite skilled in unarmed combat, managing to disarm and subdue Nero bare-handed in their second fight; his hand-to-hand combat skills are also displayed by his usage of the Beowulf Devil Arm. Dante's skill with firearms is impeccable. He has displayed enough accuracy to hit targets as small as the pommel of his sword; shoot his opponents' bullets out of mid-air; and hit the same target over and over with such unerring precision that his bullets stack on top of each other. Dante is also shown to have incredible hand-eye coordination; for example, he kicks the Neo-Generator into the statue above the bridge approximately 20 feet away from where he stands in Devil May Cry 3, and kicks the seed of Echidna the She-Viper back at her to get her attention in Devil May Cry 4. Thanks to his half-demon nature, Dante can release his demon power through his Devil Trigger. The appearance of this form varies throughout the games — in Devil May Cry and Devil May Cry 3, the form is influenced by which Devil Arm he carries, while in Devil May Cry 2,and Devil May Cry 4, he has a pair of Devil Forms believed to be his "true" Devil form. These forms usually increase his strength and speed and give him slow regeneration, and sometimes grant him new abilities, like flying. (From the Devil May Cry Wiki) Category:Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Fictional Warrior Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Demons Category:Modern Warriors Category:Normal Warriors Category:Named Warriors Category:Mercenaries